Karaoke Night With Terra
by MissFandom
Summary: The Titans love to sing! Things happen when these teenagers catch each other singing along with the radio, but when Terra becomes a Teen Titan, how does she respond to this? By taking them out to a karaoke club, of course! Rated K for language. Hints of RobxStar and BBxTerra (A bit sad in the end).


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THESE SONGS!**

* * *

Sometimes Titans Tower gets a little boring, and its occupants find nothing better to do. So when the Teen Titans are at their peak of boredom, they turn on the radio and sing along to the songs. Not together, no, that's WAY too embarrassing! They use the radio in places and times when nobody else is around, so they can't be overheard. But sometimes, one of them sings a little too loudly, or a passerby happens to hear another Titan singing to a tune. The fist time a Titan was caught singing to the radio happened when the team was still very new.

Cyborg was in the garage, working on a car he was planning to use for crime fighting. He already agreed to himself that he was going to call it the T-Car. The radio was on to fill the awkward silence of the empty garage. The first chords of "We Will Rock You" played, and Cyborg couldn't help himself but to set his tools down and mimic the stomp-stomp-clap.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was heading down to the garage to ask Cyborg if he wanted to play video games with him. Normally, Cyborg would have heard him coming in, but the half-robot couldn't hear him because he turned the radio up in excitement for the familiar song. Beast Boy peeked into the room as he saw Cyborg stomping and clapping in perfect rhythm. Cyborg started singing with the song.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day! You got mud on yo' face! You big disgrace! Kickin' your can all over the place!  
Singin' we will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!"

Beast Boy smiled and jumped in front of Cyborg, startling him for a moment, but Beast Boy began singing the second verse, "Buddy you're a young man, hard man! Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day!"

Cyborg joined him, "You got blood on yo' face! You big disgrace! Wavin' your banner all over the place!"

By the end of the song, Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed and fist bumped each other, before Beast Boy left the room, forgetting why he came in the first place. When he found Robin, Starfire, and Raven in the kitchen, Beast Boy bragged about his awesome duet.

* * *

Then there was the time Starfire wanted to learn more about Earth culture, so she listened to the radio on the top hits station. She memorized one song that Starfire thought reminded her of Beast Boy. She had left her door open, allowing the music to be heard from the hallway. Robin was about to enter his own room when he heard Starfire singing to "Roar" by Katy Perry.

"You held me down, but I got up. HEY! Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up. HEY! Get ready 'cause I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now... I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire!'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion! 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!"

Robin smiled at how beautiful Star's voice was. After that, it was normal for any member to pass by Starfire's room (Or the garage) and hear singing.

* * *

The times where you get to hear Robin or Raven sing were the rarest, but once or twice, a Titan or two heard one of the birdies singing to a song on the radio when they thought they were alone. "Demons" by Imagine Dragon played once while Raven and Robin were alone in the room. Both were very familiar with the song and knew the lyrics. Robin felt a little timid singing around Raven, but he didn't know that Raven felt the same way. Robin hummed the tune of the first verse while tapping his feet in rhythm. When the chorus came up, he couldn't help it anymore and sang quietly, but as the chorus progressed, so did his voice.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide."

He fell silent again when the chorus ending. Raven liked Robin's singing. She didn't really have the best singing voice, but she found her courage to sing anyway.

"Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what you breed-"

Robin joined her, which helped build both their confidence, "We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come! When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide."

Robin tapped his feet and Raven moved her hips, "They say it's what you make. I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, no need to let you go! Your eyes, they shine so bright! I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how! When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide! Don't get too close, It's dark inside! It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide!"

When the song ended, they resumed their previous activities with only a small smile. No one had seen them that time except each other.

* * *

Eventually, Terra became a Teen Titan, and Beast Boy told her about how they all liked to sing on their own. This gave Terra a fun idea.

"Karaoke?" Robin repeated, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah," Terra said. "I know of a karaoke place just outside of town. It could be fun."

"Please, Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "Think about it! Just the six of us, some pizza, some songs, and no crime fighting!"

Robin thought about the suggestion. He didn't want to admit it, but it did sound like a fun idea. They were also very busy these last few weeks and they did deserve a break...

"Fine," he said at last. "I'll go schedule an appointment at the club. We'll go there tomorrow night if that's alright with you."

The other two cheered, "Thank you, Robin!" Terra smiled, before running out of the room with Beast Boy.

The news of the Titans going out for karaoke spread quickly throughout the tower. The next day, Raven felt unsure whether she wanted to sing a song or not. Not because she just didn't want to, but because songs were too emotional for her. If she was going to sing, it can't be a sad song, a love song, a happy song, or anything else packed with emotion... She looked through her playlist and smiled when she found the perfect song to sing tonight...

Cyborg wanted to sing a song he knew the others hadn't heard him sing before. Before his accident that made him become Cyborg, he used to sing a ton of songs with his football buddies. Mainly rock songs and songs about travel... but that was still a lot to choose from. Cyborg turned on the radio to a low volume, and after several minutes of thinking, an older, familiar song played. Cyborg smiled as he finally knew what to sing tonight.

Starfire knew right away she wanted to sing a fast love song. On her planet, love songs were never fast, so it excited her to hear songs about romance that had fast beats to it. She had written down a list of her favorite fast love songs until it narrowed down to two options. Starfire had learned that on earth, when you couldn't choose between two options, it is traditional to flip a coin to decide. Heads for song number one, and tails for song number two. She flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

Beast Boy was looking through his CD's in the living room. He and Terra had already chosen their duet, but he wanted to sing a solo too. He looked through a list of songs on the back of a CD when he saw one that caught his interest. He played the song on a low volume on the TV so the others wouldn't here. This song would do perfectly!

Terra had just finished emailing to Slade. She was going to betray the Titans in a week. She felt heavy about this decision, but Slade had helped her where the Titans... and so many others... failed. She sighed. Beast Boy was expecting Terra so sing a solo after the two of them sang their duet. The first song she thought of was going to be it. The song didn't exactly relate to her situation, but it was calm, slow, and depressing. It would do just fine...

Robin was in his room, having a difficult time choosing his song. He thought about singing "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, the song he and Raven sang together once, but he had a feeling Raven might choose that song too. Even if she didn't, Robin wanted to sing something that not even Raven has heard him sing before. While living with Batman, he was very strict in the kinds of music Robin could listen to, so he didn't listen to much. When Robin listened to Starfire's radio in her room, he understood why. Most of the newer pop songs were dirty and inappropriate. He would reflect poorly on the team and to Batman if he sang a song out in public about alcohol or sex. He only prayed that none of the others would choose something in that category. If anyone would, it would be Beast Boy or Starfire. Beast Boy isn't exactly sensitive in these subjects and Starfire is far too innocent to know what she was singing about.

"Maybe I just won't sing," he sighed, looking hopelessly through a list of a top 100's he found online.

The truth was, he really wanted to sing. He wasn't going to sing a romance song or anything. Maybe a rock song... _I can't believe how desperate I'm getting_, he thought. Robin dialed his communicator, and Speedy came up on the other end.

"What's up, little Rob," he asked.

"Look, my team dragged me into karaoke, and I don't have a song to sing... Can you help? I know you're much more into music than I am," Robin admitted.

"Sure! What kind of song are you looking for?"

* * *

Go time. The six Titans all packed into the T-Car and headed to the karaoke club. When they arrived, a man came up to them excitedly.

"Welcome! Welcome! What an honor it is to have the Teen Titans sing at my establishment tonight! And Terra! How are you?"

"Just fine, Lenard," Terra fist bumped the man casually. "You know I only stop at the best of the best!"

"So, I'm guessing you've been here before," Robin said.

"Where haven't I been? This place is awesome. I sing a new song here every time, but tonight, I'm going to sing something a little different."

Robin nodded, and they settled down at a table. A woman in a red dress was singing "Black Horse and a Cherry Tree" on the stage. As she was finishing, Robin turned to his friends.

"So, who's going first?"

"Terra and I are," Beast Boy said. "We're singing a duet."

The Titans all went up and submitted their names and songs in the order they wanted to go. After waiting a few more minutes for one more singer, it was Beast Boy's and Terra's turn.

"Good luck!" Starfire cheered as their names were called down.

Beast Boy started off, "Don't go breaking my heart!"

"I couldn't if I tried," Terra sang. Maybe I could in a week... They sang the rest of the song happily and with enthusiasm. Terra was having such a great time with Beast Boy. She knew it wouldn't last forever, but at least she will have these memories...

"Oh, don't go breaking my heart! I won't go breaking your heart! Oh, don't go breaking my- Don't go breaking my- Don't go breaking my heart! Ooh whoa, Ooh yeah! I won't go breaking your heart! Oh don't go breaking my- Don't go breaking my- Don't go breaking my heart..." They finished the duet together in unison. The crowd clapped, the loudest claps came from their table.

"That was most excellent!" Starfire said.

Robin nodded, "Great job, guys."

A waitress came to their table and gave them the food they ordered.

"Alright! Pizza!" Beast Boy cheered, digging right in.

Lenard returned to the stage, "Next up, we have Raven!"

The Titans gave her an odd look. RAVEN? SINGING? IN PUBLIC?! She went up to the stage, "I'll be singing, 'Disturbia' by Rihanna."

The music began playing, and Raven started singing.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now!"

Raven held her free hand to her head while moving slowly. So now she was DANCING TOO?!

"No more gas in the rig. Can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said. Can't even speak about it. Out my life, out my head. Don't wanna think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah! It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. It's too close for comfort! Throw on your brake lights! We're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice. Your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise! Your mind is in disturbia! It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia! Ain't used to what you like. Disturbia! Disturbia...

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum! Faded pictures on the wall. It's like they talkin' to me. Disconnecting all the calls. Your phone don't even ring. I gotta get out, or figure this shit out! It's too close for comfort, oh. It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you, and consume you. A disease of the mind, it can control you. I feel like a monster! Throw on your brake lights! We're in the city of wonder. Ain't gonna play nice! Oh, watch out, you might just go under! Better think twice! Your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise..."

The others happily watched her finish her song. When it was over, she got more cheers out of the crowd than Beast Boy and Terra. Raven went back to the table, "Never expect that from me again."

The others got the message. Robin barely got in two bites of his pizza when his name was called out next. He got out of his seat and went onto the stage. Robin hasn't preformed for others in years... not since...

"And here's the Boy Wonder, singing 'Move Along' by the All-American Rejects!"

"Thanks, Lenard," Robin added sarcastically. Lenard merely smiled at him as the music started.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking. When you fall everyone stands! Another day and you've had your fill of sinking. With the life held in your- Hands are shaking cold... These hands are meant to hold! Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong! Move along, move along like I know you do! And even when your hope is gone! Move along, move along just to make it through! Move along! Move along!

"So a day when you've lost yourself completely... Could be a night when your life ends! Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving. All the pain held in your- Hands are shaking cold... Your hands are mine to hold! Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong! Move along, move along like I know you do! And even when your hope is gone! Move along, move along just to make it through! Move along! Go on, go on, go on, go on! When everything is wrong, we move along! Go on, go on, go on, go on! When everything is wrong, we move along! Along, along, along!"

Robin lost himself in the lyrics. He was glad Speedy chose this song for him. He was right: It did suit him. The other Titans cheered for him as he finished the song.  
"Right back what is wrong, we move along..."

The crowd cheered again, just as loud as with Raven. He smiled and headed back to his seat to finish his pizza.

"What a show, eh, folks?" Lenard said. "We are now moving on..." He paused, getting a snicker or two from the audience. "...To Starfire!"

"You're up, Star," Cyborg said. "Good luck!"

"Thank you," she said politely before getting up to the stage. The Teen Titans have all heard her sing before. When she sang something that wasn't a Tameranean folk song, she sounded beautiful. "I will be singing, 'Everytime We Touch' by the Cascada."

Robin listened intensely as she sang.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive! 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last! Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life."

Robin wondered if Starfire dedicated this song to someone... if so, then who? Him? He did have a crush on Starfire, but he didn't know if she felt the same way towards him.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall! 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life... 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last! Need you by my side!"

Starfire walked back to the table and she celebrated on the loudest applause yet from the group.

"That was awesome, Star," Robin said. After his own song and listening to Starfire's, Robin didn't get a chance to eat much of his food, which now he graciously dug into.

"I'm next!" Beast Boy exclaimed. After he was introduced, he got up to do his solo, which was "Brand New Day" by Trevor Hall.

"Don't fall asleep in the snow! Come up up up from below! Wipe the sleep from your eyes oh my my! Shake the dust off your hands, and come run free on this land! If you want to survive ay ay! It's time to wake up and sing! It's time to wake up and sing! It's time to wake up and sing ayyy! Put the crown on the king! Put the crown on the king! Put the crown on the king yeah! Live your life. Come rise up come give love! What you waiting for? It's a brand new day. All along here and now! What you waiting for? It's a brand new day!"

During the song, Beast Boy did a lot of goofy poses and dance moves that Raven and Robin were not proud of.

"My turn," Cyborg said, once Beast Boy finished, getting claps and laughter from the audience. He went onto the stage, "I'm doing, 'Life is A Highway' by Rascal Flatts."

"Whoo! Cyborg!" Terra cheered.

"Life's like a road that you travel on. When there's one day here and the next day gone. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand. Sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door. Where blues won't haunt you anymore. Where brave are free and lovers soar. Come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate! To break down the garden gate! There's not much time left today... Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way! I wanna drive it all night long.

"Through all these cities and all these towns! It's in my blood and it's all around. I love you now like I loved you then. This is the road and these are the hands. From Mozambique to those Memphis nights! The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights. Knock me down get back up again! You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man. There's no load I can't hold! Road so rough this I know. I'll be there when the light comes in. Just tell 'em we're survivors! Life is a highway! I wanna ride it all night long. If you're going my way! I wanna drive it all night long."

When the song was over, the team turned to Terra, who had gotten increasingly nervous throughout Cyborg's song. Beast Boy sensed this.

"You'll be great, Terra! Count on it."

"Thanks, Beast Boy," Terra smiled. She breathed deeply and stepped on the stage.

"And now we have Terra, who will be singing, 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanscence!" Lenard exclaimed.

As the crowd cheered, Raven turned to Robin, "Why would she sing this song?" Robin shrugged as Terra started singing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home. (Wake me up) Wake me up inside! (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside! (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark! (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run! (I can't wake up) Before I come undone! (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become!

"Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life... (Wake me up) Wake me up inside! (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside! (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark! (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run! (I can't wake up) Before I come undone! (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become!"

Terra finished her song and walked back to the table, half embarrassed. "That was beautiful, Terra," Beast Boy smiled.

"Thanks. You were pretty awesome out there yourself."

Robin looked at his teammates, "I believe that's everyone, am I right?"

"Actually," Terra admitted. "There's just one more song left."

"But you just went, Terra," Raven said.

Terra shook her head, "This isn't my song... It's our song!"

Robin blinked, "OUR SONG? As in, ALL of us?"

"Yep!"

"But what are we singing?" Starfire asked.

She smiled, "You'll see."

Lenard walked back up to the stage, "We have some pretty great singers tonight! Am I right or am I right? We just have one more song for the night. Give it up for the Teeeen Titans!"

He allowed all six teenagers onto the stage, each handed a microphone. All but Terra were unsure if they would know the song until the first chord played. Then all six of them showed wide smiles as they sang.

"When there's trouble you know who to call! Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all! Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack! You can rest knowing they've got your back! Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol! Teen Titans, Go! With their superpowers they unite! Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked! Teen Titans! They got the bad guys on the run! They never stop until the job is done! Cuz when the world is losing all contro-o-ol! Teen Titans, Go! 1, 2, 3, 4, Go! Teen Titans!"

At the last word, the Teen Titans linked arms and smiled at the crowd, who cheered loudly.

* * *

The Teen Titans chatted all throughout the car ride back home.

"You know, that was pretty fun," Robin said. It was his turn behind the wheel. "Maybe we should do that more often."

Cyborg was sitting in the passenger seat, leaving Beast Boy and the girls in the back. Robin's teammates nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, that was most enjoyable!" Starfire said. "I especially liked the song friend Terra had us sing!"

"Yeah, good call on that, Terra," Cyborg said, turning his head back to her.

"Not to mention karaoke was her idea," Beast Boy added.

Raven blushed and turned away so she was barely audible, "I did have fun."

Robin looked into the back-view mirror to where he could see Terra's face, "You hear that? Every one here had a good time because of you! You really do make a great addition to the team, Terra. And not just on the battlefield."

She took in the leader's words and forced a smile, "Yeah, thanks..."

* * *

Several weeks later...

Beast Boy stayed at Terra's tomb while the others decided to leave. Silent tears fell down his face. He sang to her statue, but his singing sounded like whimpers, "Wake me up inside... Wake me up inside... Call my name and save me from the dark... Bid my blood to run... Before I come undone... Save me from the nothing I've become..."

Singing became rare for Beast Boy after that, but most times, it was the same song.

TERRA  
A TEEN TITAN  
A TRUE FRIEND


End file.
